A Panel Full of Metal
by RedPistachio
Summary: All Fullmetal Alchemist characters brought to one room, with seconds notice before asked the oddest questions and preforming the most absurd dares. Send in your own questions!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Because I've seen a lot of people do this before, and really enjoy reading theirs, I'm going to try it. Please feel free to leave questions, comments, dares and whatever else you may think of for the fma characters. Depending on reviews, I will update weekly. Please ask away :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A flash of white light tore across the room, leaving the once empty area now crowded in a sea of blue. There were a few exceptions to the colour though, such as the vibrantly red coat worn by a small statured teen, who blinked at the sudden change of environment.

"What the hell? Whats going on?" He let out, eyes shifting over to the suit of armour on his right side.

"Believe me, Fullmetal, I'd like to know that as well." A dark haired man detached himself from the blue mass, closely followed by two blond soldiers.

"Colonel Bastard." Ed frowned at the man, even though he was relieved to see some familiar faces. "Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"It's as if everyone you two have ever met have been brought to this room. Care to explain?" Mustang frowned, skating over the teens habitual rudeness. The words were met by a blank stare from the golden eyes, and a nonchalant shrug.

"How should I know?"

"Attention, attention please." A voice was blared through the room from the high mantled black speakers on either side of an incredibly long table. "Would all guests please take a seat at their assigned spot, there you will find a microphone. Once seated will you please clip the microphone to the top of your collar and turn it on, once everyone is done we may continue."

The voice had alarmed most of the people in the room (guns were drawn, swords unsheathed and fighting stances taken up) but slowly and surely the large group made their way to the huge table, with only mild confusion as they found their place cards. Like the voice had said,there was a small clip on mic at each seat, as well as a bottle of water and a pen and pad for writing. All of which Ed had noticed while settling down in his chair - which was in the dead middle of the table, he noticed a huge screen on the opposite side of the room that matched the one behind him, nearly three meters above his head.

Mustang took his seat on the lefthand side of Ed, Hawkeye on his other side and Hughes, Havoc and the rest of his team were on that side.

"I don't like this." He muttered to his aide, his own eyes fixed on the screen which was now showing Ed beside him, muttering something to Al.

The screen flashed white once, which got everyones attention and effectively silenced the room, before revealing what seemed to be like a confessional box complete with a small box labeled 'gifts' and a young adult girl, with the caption of 'MissiB' The girl smiled at them, and started talking near;y immediately.

"Alrighty, here's your first question; hey Ed! How do you feel about being shipped with everyone in FMA?" All heads on either side of him turned to look at the teen, who frowned.

"What the hell? I'm being shipped? Who am I being shipped with?" He snapped, glaring up at the screen, which was once again showing his face.

"Um.." A few heads turned to a bespectacled brunette near the end of the table. "Actually, that means um," Sheska blushed slightly at all the attention turned to her, even her face on the screen and her voice blaring through the speakers. "people romantically pair you with others like how Lieutenant Colonel is always trying to set other people up."

Ed felt his own cheeks flush, giving quick and nervous glance towards Winry, who was on the other side of Al. "Well I don't know, I mean only crazy people interfere with other peoples lives."

Roy leaned forward to give Hughes a pointed glare, and which the man just shrugged. "Besides, Al and I need to get our bodies back before any of that stuff." Ed finished, picking up the pen to scribble on a corner of the page, ignoring a few chuckles on his left side.

There was a moment of silence before the screen flashed white again and another girl appeared on screen, the caption reading 'Raggs Princess' She started speaking at once.

"Question for Roy: How do you feel about Riza, and none of the she's a good coworker bullshit." The screen shifted to show Mustang, mouth open and eyes wide, and Hawkeye beside him, a crease between her eyebrows and mouth a tighter line than usual.

"What do you mean." Roy sputtered, as he heard Hughes snigger on his left. "She is an incredibly good co worker, and the best sniper in the military."

"I think she wants you to say more than the obvious." Hughes piped up, his tone cheery, with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Stuff it Hughes!" Mustang snapped, the screen still showing his face. With a drawn out sigh, Mustang hang his head for a moment before glaring at his image on the screen."She's a loyal and dear childhood friend, and I am glad and guilty that she's decided to follow me. She's one of the most important people to me."

"And the fact that he's completely useless without her." Ed snorted, having never been sure about his commanding officer and the lieutenant. The table let loose a few more relaxed chuckles, and the screen flashed back to Raggs Princess as Hawkeye gave her commander a sideways glance.

"Thank you sir." Mustang gave her a small smile, trying to ignore his best friends gloating look over her shoulder.

"Winry," Raggs Princess continued, dropping a wrench in the 'gifts' box. "I love when you throw wrenches at Ed. My favourite part in the anime, and you are my favorite female character!" The screen flashed to Winry, who was shown holding a wrench and looking puzzled.

"Uh.. thanks, I guess. I only do it when he does something stupid." She continued to look at the wrench confused before mumbling "What do you want me to do with this? Throw it at him?"

Al creaked as he shuffled away from his childhood friend, which was nothing compared to Ed who, stumbled out of his chair in an attempt to get away from her.

"Something wrong Fullmetal? Afraid you'd be crushed by the wrench?" Mustang mocked, as Ed pulled himself out of the tangle of chair and limbs.

"Did you actually think I'd throw it at you, Ed?" Winry asked, leaning around Al with a frown. "You haven't done anything stupid have you?" Her tone grew dryer as she clutched the wrench. Luckily for him, the screen flashed back to Raggs Princess.

"Riza, can I borrow Black Hayate? I have someone who I need to set straight, and I'm not allowed to carry a gun yet, so he's the next best thing." The screen cut to Hakweye as she blinked.

"I don't think you should compare my dog to a gun, or try and use violence to get your point across." She bowed her head slightly, as the pup in question strode out from underneath the table. "I wish you the best for your situation but no, Black Hayate will stay with me."

The screen flashed again to Raggs Princess. "Roy, what do you think of the RoyEd pairings? Ed, Same question, and what do you think of the Edvy pairings?"

"RoyEd? Do you mean me and Fullmetal as a couple?" Mustang asked nobody in particular, a frown on his face. That question seemed to have gotten a small twitter of reaction, Winrys eyes were as big as saucers, and halfway down the table to Mustangs right, Izumi cracked her knuckles.

"I think that's disgusting, he's a kid first of all, and I don't swing that way. Besides, he's a complete pain in my side." Ed, who had paled and froze in a traumatized expression, got to his senses and screeched his chair over closer to Al.

"Who in their right mind would think that old bastard and I would ever- what the hell- who-" the poor teen stuttered, "and what the hells Edvy?"

"WHAT!" A voice screeched from the far end of the table, as all heads and the screen turned to a figure with long hair. "Me and that pipsqueak! No way!" Envy snarled from beside his only sister and second youngest brother.

"Envy?" The screen cut back to Ed, who had paled greatly before realizing what he had said. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO RIDE A LILLYPAD IN A DUCK POND YOU BASTARD!"

"That's disgusting! Brother would never!" Al shouted offended, slamming a hand down on the table.

"Yeah! You people are freaks! Giant ass freaks!" Ed screamed, no on his feet and glaring up at the screen, his chair tumbled over and landing with a clang.

* * *

AN/ whoops I updated two days early because I'm procrastinating something else.. Either way. Hope you like it and hope it was in character. Also I hope no one minds the format.. Ah well, please r&r and send in asks soon enough, much thanks to MissiB and Raggs Princess for their reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

At the appearance of the homunculi, there was a sudden shift of discomfort wafting down the table. The large group might not have all known about the immaculate and immortal bodies that the siblings had, but each had heard whispers and stories.

Before anyone could say anything though, the screen flashed to the second girl, Raggs Princess, again, who looked a tad put off. "Roy I'm not pleased with your answer, but oh well. " She started, her words causing Colonel Mustang to shift in his chair, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. "And I wasn't going to use violence against the person, Hawkeye, I just wanted to intimidate them with Hayate and his adorableness!"

A shrug from the lieutenant as her dog gave a yawn and settled down on the floor infront of her.

"Any ways I have more questions. Izumi, What was your first impression of General Armstrong when you met her?"

The screen panned onto the pale brunette who gave her own microphone a nonchalant tap before answering.

"General Armstrong is the blonde Briggs one yeah?" She asked, giving a quick glance over to the other side of the table, where the female General sat with one leg over the other, leaning back. "She was real convicted on staying in the fight, and thats formidable." Izumi gave another shrug. "I think she's okay."

Armstrong glanced down the table at the words, her smirk the only sign of thanks as the screen cut back to Raggs Princess.

"Hughes, can I see some pictures of Elicia?"

The camera zoomed in to the Lieutenant Colonel, who gave a small frown before he covered it with a smile.

"Of course you can, miss! Why I just got a few new ones developed, she was wearing mommy's hat in this!" He exclaimed, pulling out his wallet which held a fair number of pictures of the little girl and her mother, who he happened to know were sitting by the very end of the table on his left. The little girl struggled in her mothers lap for a moment, before laughing.

"Papa! They can see me! Why do you have so many pictures!" Gracia Hughes gave a small chuckle, but held her daughter firmly in her lap, casting an uneasy look down the opposite side of the table to where the Fuhrer sat with the strangers.

"Ohh? Do you want me to show you around, my precious little angel." Hughes beamed, leaning so far out to see his daughter that the tip of his nose reached over the table. He started as a hand grabbed his shoulder, and Hawkeye pulled him back into his seat beside her, Mustang giving him a look of warning, his own hands tightly clenched across his chest.

It was unnerving seeing his dead best friend and Envy in the same place, but it must've been nothing compared to what Gracia felt.

The camera which had been focused on the laughing little girl quickly changed back to Raggs Princess. "Truth, why do you insist on making everyone's life miserable every time you're shown in the series?"

There was a silence as everyone looked around, save for Izumi, Ed and Al, trying to find 'Truth'. About midway from the Homunculi and the Briggs crew and exact duplicate of Raggs Princess gave out a shrill laugh.

"I don't make people miserable, they do it to themselves. Playing god isn't something you can do without consequence. Only people who've broken the law, see the full meaning of equivalent exchange." The duplicate said, giving a small gesture to the left. Ed, who had turned his head away to stare at the paper infront of him, still littered with scribbles, shook. His brother might not have shown it as well, but the blond alchemist could feel Al tensing beside him, disgusted at the answer.

Before long the screen changed back to the real Raggs Princess.

"Mustang unit (excluding Ed), What would you have done if Scar had killed Ed that day?" There was a pause as she seemed to consider things, then added. "And Al, same question."

Everyone seemed to be more aware of the scarred Ishvalin man sitting just right of Miles, who's features darkened at the memory, at his mistake and slight shame at trying to kill a child innocent in the destruction of his home.

"We'd have caught him." Havoc was, surprisingly , the first to answer, a look of determination on his face. "And executed him, or jailed him if someone else got there first." Furey gave his boss an alarmed glance, noting the dark look on Mustangs face, which was almost mirrored in Hawkeyes. On his left he could feel Major Armstrong shaking, but the next voice was on his right, as Breda finished the thought.

"We wouldn't have let Scar get away, that certain, and I don't think the Colonel would be all right afterwards, and Hawkeye would be just as bad. Chief's death would hit us all pretty hard, and I don't think anyone would fully recover." He said with a taste of cynicism, as he frowned into the screen showing his own face.

The question had caught Ed off guard, and his pen was inches from his paper, where he and Al had been playing tic-tac-toe, to try and keep their minds off of the previous question. Blinking, he looked up at his brother, who had frozen completely.

"I- I don't know." Alphonse said quietly, looking down. "I suppose since he was really the one keeping me alive I would've died too.. I don't think I could have survived that much longer if brother wasn't eating for me."

Winry looked at the Al, Ed blocked from her view, and for that she was glad. Just hearing Al was hard enough. With Al's last sentence she turned her attention back to her lap, where she noticed her knuckles had turned white.

"Ling, what was it like having Greed in you?" The last question caused Ling to jump, surprised with the lightheartedness to this question in comparison.

"Ahh?" He started scratching the back of his head innocently. "It was really weird actually, I was kinda floating around for the most part, but I could see what was going on." He considered the question for a moment more. "It was kinda nice actually, I didn't have to do anything!"

On his left and right he felt Fuu and LanFan slump in disappointment.

"How the hell did I survive in a brat like you?" There was a goodhearted laugh from his right. Greed was in the seat next to Fuu, and leaned back in his chair looking at the prince. "I mean, sure you've got a cute body guard. But comeon! You'd fit Sloth so much better _'I didn't have to do anything'_." Fuu tensed, and LanFan's eyes widened and then settled into a frown as the Homunculus mocked the prince.

"Hey! It's not like I wouldn't do anything, it was just nice not having to, I mean, I'd already done what I'd come to do!"Ling replied goodheartedly, giving a shrug and smiling at Greed.

From her position four seats from her brother, May let out a sigh. Yes, Xing would be in good hands with her fool of a brother.

The screen changed to a new face, the caption underneath reading 'Winrykatbell" "Everyone you are in a fanfiction how do you feel about that? "

Blank eyes blinked towards the screen.

"A what?" Winry asked in a hushed voice, that nonetheless sounded throughout the room thanks to the microphone pinned to her shirt.

Ed frowned at the screen, then pushed himself forward to look at Sheska. "Hey bookworm, what's fanfiction?"

"Fullmetal, you can't just call people bookworms" Mustang started with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah,what ever." Ed replied, mostly ignoring the man. "So do you know or not?"

The screen zoomed in on Sheska, who was about as red as the teenage alchemists trademark coat. "It's when people- fans, of a book or radio show write stories about the characters." She mumbled, her eyes stubbornly focused on the pen in front of her.

"Oh.."

"Well that makes no sense." Izumi cut off her pupil, turning to frown at Sheska. "We aren't fictional, so any stories about us would be news, right?"

"Indeed." Heads turned to Armstrong as he stroked his chin in thought. "Unless this person is implying that we ourselves are fictional to them."

"Which brings into question who and where they are." Armstrong's elder sister supplied, frowning at the screen. A silence grew for a few moments while everyone took in the implications and their meanings, while the screen flashed back to winrykatbell.

"Al, here is a cat, a house and a butler to take care of the cat. Take that Ed!"

"What?" The elder Elric blinked in confusion before turning to his brother.

"Um... I don't think all that can fit in the box." Al pointed out meekly eyeing the tiny gifts box held in the confessional, before jumping to his feet, a tabby cat springing off his lap and darting quickly to the other side of the room.

"My apologies, Master Elric. Shall I bring Master Elric's new friend up to the drawing room sir?" A posh elderly man asked, entering from behind the screen and bowing deeply to Alphonse.

"Uhh, sure.." Al replied hesitantly turning questioningly to the screen as the butler called on his new cat, which had circled around back to Alphonse, and was wrapping itself around his legs.

After a few moments convincing, the butler once again seemed to disappear behind the screen, this time with the tabby.

There was a beat as the screen turned dark.

"Does that mean we can get out from behind the screen then?"

Ed asked, a look of mild confusion still on his face.

* * *

A:N

Much thanks to Raggs Princess (omg you gave my like half of my material thanks) and Winrykatbell for sending in asks! I realize now it seems as though I'm adding plot but I promise you I am not! Ahh please review and send asks and such!


	4. Chapter 4

After it had been determined that they could not, in fact, get out of the room from behind the screen, the group settled back into their chairs, a slow chatter starting up as people grew bored of waiting for a next question.

This time it took nearly three minutes for silence to come when the screen flashed white next, though this time the image was rather blurry, save for a caption underneath reading 'royai3'. "Roy, I dare you to kiss Riza!"

Though there was static, the words more than clear, and the two in question were panned onto.

"What- what on earth is that!" Mustang sputtered, feeling his cheeks flush as he avoided eyecontact, staring determinedly at the blurry screen instead.

"A dare, Colonel." Ed smirked. "Haven't you heard of them before?"

Mustang scowled, giving Ed a scathing look before Hughes interrupted slyly.

"Well get a move on, Roy, Riza's waiting." The man leaned forward and clapped Hawkeye on the back, who had kept her stoic expression, save for how her lips had pressed so far together they were practically white.

"Shut up Hughes! I didn't agree to this kids game! We are not playing a kids game!" he swung his glare around to target Hughes, as Hawkeye calmly pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Oh ho? Scared of a little dare Mustang?" Snorted General Armstrong from down the table, the camera quickly flashed her way.

"You know damn well that it's against the law, Armstrong." Mustang shot back, though he turned his back her way and eyed Hawkeye, whose eyes showed more than a bit of frustration. Giving her an apologetic glance that he was sure only she'd get, he leaned over and caught her quickly on her tight lips, pausing for a second only to smirk at her stubborn line before pulling away.

"Are we happy now?" He turned from her and shot the question at the rest of the room, ignoring her sharp kick.

"You finally admitted it, huh?" Maes gave a gwaf of laughter and settled back into his chair, attention turning to the screen that flashed white. The now familiar image of Raggs Princess appeared, a bright smile on her face.

"Havoc, I'm actually surprised to hear you speak first, but it was a good surprise. I figured you all would say something like that, but I don't even want to know what was going through Roy and Riza's minds."

Riza felt her expression darken and she gave a quick glance to her superior, whos face she was sure matched her own.

"Ed and Al, What would you guys have done if your positions were switched in the failed human transmutation?"

The question made the camera pan back to Ed and Al, who shared an odd look.

"I think its better for everyone if it wasn't." Alphonse declared, a smug tone to his voice. "If brother got my body imagine how many things he would break!"

Ed slumped down in his chair. He would have preferred it the other way, after all it meant his little brother would be human. It was actually on of those things the brothers discussed quite often, that among themselves it had become a joke.

"That brat wouldn't be able to keep his body a secret though." Izumi snorted, sending her reckless student a glare, which caused him to sink further down his chair.

The camera spun back to the centre of the table, showing Winry, a hand to her chin in thought. "And I suppose he'd get broken a bit more than Al does."

"Geez!" Ed pushed himself up out of his chair with an exasperated sigh. "You guys sure do love to make fun of the guy who saved Amestris!"

Before anyone could respond the screen turned white and Raggs Princess was shown again. "Riza...I really don't know if I should ask this... but if you had the chance to do your whole life over would you? This means that you would never meet Roy, and or never join the military. And Roy, same question."

Riza gave the screen another look, before glancing down at her hands unconsciously. Really if her mother had survived her whole life would have indeed been different, her father probably wouldn't have gotten lost in his work, and she wouldn't have met Roy, or joined the military. She'd have probably gotten married, and had kids, her life would have been completely different.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "If I were to redo things now, I have no right to say yes. I've done too many things to have a happy life, but the one I have now is satisfactory." She spared Mustang a glance before her next answer. "If my life had turned out differently though, I don't doubt I wouldn't have joined the military, or that I'd be married with a child, but I also wouldn't be me, or who I am now, so I can't say that it would be a better path for me as it wouldn't be me." She finished, hoping the answer would suffice.

It took Mustang a moment to stop looking at his lieutenant and speak up. "I wouldn't completely change my life. Only small parts, if I were able. Its a lottery, life. If I completely redid it, there's no assurance that it would be better or worse than what I have now, so I'd be going in blind." He refrained from saying any more, but thought of the points that he'd change quickly flashed through his mind; his parents death, his teachers death, Riza joining the military, Ishval, Hughes...

With another white screen, Raggs Princess appeared again. "And on a totally not depressing note! I'm so sorry that if I made that too personal! And, Havoc, how do you feel about Mustang taking your girlfriends all the time?"

The screen flashed to the blond chain smoker, who glared at the screen.

"He doesn't steal all my girls." He snapped, slightly offended. "Hell he probably doesn't even give a damn bout most of them, besides I'm the one that actually gets a relationship- he just gets a date." the blond crossed his arms and sent his glare Mustang's way, who just smirked.

The screen flashed white and the person on screen changed to a different girl, the subheading reading 'lilaclily00'

"Hey everyone!" She greeted, giving a happy wave at the table. "I'm gonna blew your minds! In my world, you people ARE fictional, so does that mean that I am fictional in YOUR world?"

There were small murmurs around the table again, this time Ed was the first to answer. "No, well, I don't recognize you as a character or anything, but you could be from somewhere else." He gave an inadvertent glance down the table at his father.

Hohenheim pushed his glasses up his nose, and shrugged, the screen switching to him. "You could be, but its more likely that you have a doppelgänger here, then have a fictional character version of you, given odds." His brows furrowed slightly.

"Alphonse, want to see a glimpse of the future?!" lilaclily00 asked, and consequently dropped a slim black rectangle into the box.

The tablet appeared almost instantly infront of Al, who looked at it frowning, With a flash the tablet, and screen, sparked to life which displayed a small pixilated cat flying through a blue background.

"I.. don't get it." Al replied confused, looking down at the tablet making a nyan sound.

Ed pulled a face at his brother. "Turn it off."

And, though there were generally sounds of agreement, Ling piped up from his seat. "I like it."

The screen flashed back to lilaclily00. "Edward, do you want to see some too?! "

Al passed his brother the tablet, still highly confused. As soon as Ed got the tablet, both screens changed to brightly coloured pictures with words, and different looking people.

"Uh.. okay then?" The blond replied, a brow raised.

"Ooh! Look at that one!" Winry pointed towards the screen at an unhappy looking cat, "He looks so mad!"

"Aww, look at the little guy." Hughes pointed out, motioning to a small infant with a fist and successful looking expression on is face. "So cute!" He spared a glance down to his daughter and smiled proudly, noticing Izumi making the same expression.

"You know, that one in the green shirt is pretty cute." Greed piped up, nodding at a pale brunette with big eyes and a green shirt.

The screen changed back to lilaclily00, who shouted, "YO PRIDE, WHERE YOU AT?! Drink this!"

Selim gave the drink a sneer, before he felt his 'father' elbow him with a smirk. Still sneering, he picked up the cup and took a sip, before the screen flashed back to lilaclily00, who was smirking.

"Hehehe, that drink makes you want to hug everyone! Have fun!"

Setting the glass down, and giving the screen his most disgusted look, Pride replied, "Please, like I would lower myself to hug you disgusting being."Almost daring everyone else to point out that he had a tight grip on Mrs. Bradley's skirt, or how she was petting her sons hair lovingly.

With another flash of white, the girl appeared again. "Hey everyone, how does it feel to hear the questions and answers for things that are kinda personal and we shouldn't even know anything about?"

"It's not fun." Ed scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest and slumping down in his chair, the rest of the people who had been targeted by the questions nodding in a silent agreement, none adding anymore words.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, lilaclily00, royai3 and Raggs Princess :D you guys make it able man! Also! Last time I forgot to ask if people wanted like a floorplan for the room(s) or something, but idk. Please review and give your questions, dares and opinions :D

ALSO!

Who knows the memes I referenced?


End file.
